Onseuk the Forgotten
When the adventurers crossed the borders into Onseuk they were stopped by a horde of mindless undead. They fought through the horde and found the source of the undead, a large graveyard. They immediately set about destroying the graveyard and preventing any other undead from rising. Once the graveyard was destroyed and the remaining undead defeated they continued on. As they continued they crossed towns and villages both abandoned and destroyed, till they finally approached one village which was, mostly intact, just in time for the evening. They helped out the villagers as best as they could by rebuilding buildings and dealing with the constant threat of bandits and undead. In the morning they set out to Onseuk. Along the way they found a guard tower. They approached it carefully but they were noticed by the inhabitants, a group of bandits. They demanded that they hand over their goods in exchange for passage. The adventurers would have none of that and they attacked. It was hard fought. As the bandits dwindled the adventurers were attacked by a group of undead from the side but it hardly slowed them down and soon the threat, both the bandits and the undead were defeated. As they entered the city they were greeted by the King himself. He welcomed the adventurers into the city and asked only one thing of them, seek out the bandits and eradicate the threat they represent. In exchange he would allow them to freely adventure in the kingdom The adventurers didn’t hesitate, they registered with the Adventurers' Guild and set off immediately. They encountered several groups of bandits, as well as even more undead. It became clear the bandits were more organized than the king realized. Eventually they found the source of the bandits, the Bandit King but not everything was as it seemed. The target of the Bandit King’s actions wasn’t the kingdom but the undead. He has been fighting off the undead, defending the kingdom for the last several years. Only taking from the kingdom what he needed to defend Onseuk. He wasn’t sure the kingdom even understood that the bigger threat was the undead. No matter what the Bandit King did there was more undead. WIth the appearance of the adventurers the Bandit King decided it was finally time to deal with the Kingdom and make them understand the true threat. He revealed to everyone that he was actually the younger brother of the King of Onseuk who had been banished many years ago. He decided it was time to confront his brother and demand he hand over the throne. A unified kingdom was the best chance at defeating the undead. The Bandit King marched to the city walls where he demanded the king present himself. Eventually the king came, armed to the teeth. The Bandit King pleaded for his brother to see reason and to unite to fight the undead but the King would have none of that. They both pleaded for the adventurers to help them and the adventurers chose sides. Most adventurers went with the Bandit King but the King’s guards made up the difference. It wasn’t long till the battle commenced. It was hard fought, both sides lost many people but in the end the King was victorious, the Bandit King, his brother, lay dead on the field. The king made an impassioned speech, forgiving those who sided with his brother and bade them join him in celebration for the end of the bandit threat. After a hard night of reverally the city woke up to an army of undead at the gate. Before a defense could be mustered the undead bashed in the gate but the adventures manage to keep them at bay. Wave after wave of undead crashed upon the walls of the city in an unending sea of death. There was no end in sight. There were several valiant efforts to break through the undead and strike at the heart of the swarm, a vampire that seemed to be leading them. However, many of adventurers seemed to be reluctant to leave the safety of the city walls. Eventually, without warning the leader of the undead teleported into the city and started killing. No one knows the reasons he did this, maybe out of frustration, but whatever the motivations it was his downfall as he was quickly dispatched. As his head went flying all of the dead outside the city fell to the ground, lifeless once again. The king was taken aback. It finally dawned on him that the undead were the true threat after all. He reconsidered his brother’s actions but only for a moment before taking action. He asked the adventurers to find the source of the undead threat and end it. In return he said they would be greatly rewarded. . He offered the aid of his Seeress. The Seeress told the adventurers that if they could get certain items from key locations she could then scry those locations, looking for the undead threat. The adventurers set off immediately to find all the locations. They soon found out that all the remaining bandits had either fled or had been killed off by the undead, which now occupied everywhere they went. It seemed the Bandit King was truthful and had really been keeping the threat at bay. They searched near and far and till all the lands surrounding Onseuk had been scoured. It seemed the threat could not be found but at the last minute the Seeress found it, an old necropolis. The magics at work prevented her from being able to tell, in detail, what was happening but she could tell a great magic was enveloping the area, desecrating the land and supplying a seemingly endless supply of undead. She only got a glance of the mastermind behind this, a deadly nosferatu, before he realized he was being watched and forced the Seeress to end her scrying. The King lent the adventurers the aid of his High Priest, who would sanctify the lands to stop the undead from rising. With the reluctant High Priest in tow they made their way to the necropolis. There they found a land corrupted with undeath. The evil was palatable; the blood in their veins themselves seem to slow down and want to drain away leaving nothing but an undead husk. Despite the undead aura the adventurers pushed on and confronted the undead. They did their best to clear a path for the High Priest but it was difficult, he avoided conflict at all costs but eventually they managed to safely get him into the necropolis. It took three castings throughout the complex to do it but eventually the site was sanctified, stopping the undead from rising. The Nosferatu saw how the tide had changed and grabbed a black stone and ran away while the last of the undead sacrificed themselves to cover his escape. The adventurers saw him escaping and ran after him but they were too late, the undead slowed them down enough to allow the Nosferatu to escape. All they found was a dissipating black cloud. Despite the Nosferatu escaping, the day was a success, the undead had been stopped. They brought the news back to the King, who was overjoyed. He was happy to reward them all as he promised. He gave each adventuring party land of their own within the old borders of Onseuk to build as they will to the glory of the kingdom. Category:2946 AGU Category:Recent Events Category:The Undying Chronicle